The Rat
Were you looking for his Monster version or his partner on Stage, The Cat? is the main antagonist in the whole franchise. He is unique in that he only activates on the last few nights. Not much is known about him as he only appears in Night 5. Even though it seems he has some kind of relevance to the game's plot, as he appears to get up and do something in the cutscene after completing Night 6. The Rat along with The Cat seems to be the only animatronics that will go brutally murder a teenager. Would also do with a younger boy resulting in the tragedy of the Rat and Cat Theater. While doesn't appear in the main gameplay of Five Nights at Candy's 3, he is seen in the Night 1, Night 3, and Night 5 cutscenes. He is replaced by Monster Rat and Shadow Rat. Appearance FNaC 1 / Remastered The Rat is a withered, eyeless rat animatronic, with a faded brown color. He appears to have a torn cloth covering, and a seam can be seen running down the middle of the head. He has brownish, broken buckteeth. His left ear is also broken and his hands and feet are exposed. FNaC 2 The Rat is even more withered than he was in the first game, his right forearm exoskeleton is missing and his lower legs exoskeletons are almost completely missing. The model used in the second game is also an edited version of the one used in the first game with better textures and made to have a more withered apperance. FNaC 3 The Rat appears in minigames as Costume Rat, unlike in the second game, that was a different incarnation of him as a animatronic while in gameplay we have the Monster incarnation of the character. Behavior FNaC 1 / Remastered The Rat becomes active on Night 5, but most likely will not reach the office. On Night 6, he will officially start attacking. He will exit through the door at the back of CAM 9. He enters through both the Right and Left Door. When he enters the security office, he will wait until the camera is lowered, and then jumpscare the player, ending the game. The Rat is extremely active and can appear at the door as early as 12 AM. FNaC 2 Withered Rat, along with Withered Cat, are only active on Night 6, 7 and 8, while the other animatronics are fully inactive for unknown reasons. He will attempt to get to the player via the hallway. Rat's face will cover up an entire camera. If the camera is not switched fast enough or put down, the camera will be temporarily disabled. This is very similar to Withered Penguin, except when the screen glitches out, the Windows-based error pop-up will show a bunch of random characters instead of the normal error text. The OK button is still functional so the player can continue after the application for the camera has restarted. Minigame FNaC 2 Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. *Year: 1961 (A Year before the Event of FNaC 3) Beginning in a reopened Rat & Cat Theater, the player controls a younger version of Mary Schmidt in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pant legs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches The Rat and The Cat on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (which is her brother) wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman ( which is their mother) in the crowd excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. The Rat slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The cutscene ends. FNaC 3 Night 1 The Rat, being played by an actor who was inside the costume/suit, appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and asks the player to play hide-and-seek before the show. When the player hides in the closet, a mini-jumpscare of The RAT plays, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 The Rat once again appears at the back of the building, near the "Backstage" area, and recognizes the player from the first-night cutscene, and asks if they want to play hide-and-seek again. When the player is caught, the same mini-jumpscare follows, and the cutscene ends. Night 5 The Rat is seen with a bunch of children, who all decide to play hide-and-seek with The Rat. The player is also expected to play, as well. This eventually leads to the events regarding the "True Ending." True Ending In FNaC 3 on Night 5's Cutscene, Mary, after telling The Rat she will play hide n' go seek with him and the other children, tries to find a place to hide , but all of the places, including the closet used by the player other previous nights, are all taken by the other children. As the Cat, who also is being played by an actor in the costume, runs out of the "Staff Only" room, leaving the door open and unlocked, Mary decides to hide in the Closet within that room. Soon after, The Rat says he saw her run in, and The Puppeteer appears, then starts chewing the actor in The Rat's costume/suit out for being drunk during work hours. The Puppeteer asks him to "Think about their Careers and the Children," but The Rat starts to get angry and mock The Puppeteer, which prompts him to attempt to pry of The Rat's mask. The Rat fights back, but ultimately ends up getting pushed by The Puppeteer into Vinnie's bench, and dies instantly. The actor in the Candy (Cat) costume/suit will appear in the room and ask The Puppeteer what happened to Rat, in which The Puppeteer says it was an accident and that Rat was unstable. Candy says that they need to call the ambulance and the police, whom of which The Puppeteer says not to, and instead lie to the police and say they found The Rat this way. Candy says to tell the police the truth and goes to the phone to do so, but The Puppeteer sneaks behind him and clenches the gap of the suit, suffocating Cat, and kills him. The Puppeteer then calls the police and tells them that he found his co-workers dead while he was out, and leaves the room with Mary still in the closet. As the screen changed to a black screen, Origami Cat or a psychiatrist, will tell Mary that it is not her fault and that she shouldn't be afraid of the Monsters anymore, and asked her to draw a picture of the room for him. As the Truth Ending fades in, a doctor's report of Mary's case is displayed, stating how they should notify the police of the newfound information and should reopen the case once more. Trivia *Unlike all the other animatronics, The Rat's custom night icon is completely distorted. Additionally, his name flickers randomly. *Much like Springtrap does in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, The Rat will attempt to stay hidden in the cameras, making him harder to keep track of. *The Rat may have been based on a suggestion for a Springtrap-like character named "Mousetrap" on an official announcement page. *The last frame of The Rat's jumpscare (the inverted frame), inverted back to normal colors, reveals that he possesses human eyes, similar to Springtrap's eyes. *On the late hours of Night 5, The Rat can be seen coming from the door in CAM 09, even though he is not very active at this time. In very rare occasions, he can even attack the player on this night. *The Rat has his own unique jumpscare sound. As for FNAC and for FNAC 2 which is shared with The Cat. *The Rat's shadow can occasionally be seen over the paycheck, replacing Candy's shadow which usually can be seen over the paycheck. *In the 6th's night cutscene, the time stamp says "64" unlike "87" in the other cutscenes. This means The Rat is at least 23+ years old at the time of the game which may explain his withered appearance. **The Rat is, however, older than 23 years at the time of the game as during the 6th night's cutscene, he appears to be less tattered, albeit still showing signs of age. ***This means the Rat is the oldest animatronic in the franchise, making him around 30 years old when the game took place. *After completing the 6th night, you will be shown yet another clip of security footage from The Factory. The footage shows Old Candy, The Rat, and Blank all sitting on a conveyor belt. After a few seconds, The Rat will slightly move. He eventually stands up, walks away from the camera and then re-appears with his face right in front of the camera-view, jumpscaring the player. *When in the Extra's menu, the music stops when the player is at The Rat extra with the title "RAT". *In Five Nights at Candy's 3, We learn that The Rat and The Cat were costumes, subsequently converted into animatronics, just like the Fredbear/Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie' spring-lock suits from the FNaF series. *There is a huge possibility that The Rat and The Cat are possessed by the actors that were both inside the costumes/suits when they were killed by the Puppeteer back in 1961. As seen back in Five Nights at Candy's 1, parts of a human skeleton were clearly seen inside The Rat and in the last frame of the Rat's jumpscare, it reveals that he does possess human eyes. **If that is true, then that would explain why they were active back in Five Nights at Candy's 1 and 2; they wanted revenge on The Puppeteer, who now is possessing Vinnie, for murdering them decades ago. **In the Five Nights at Candy's 2's final cutscene, he might have been possessed at the time and tried to make friendly contact with Mary's brother, only to end up unintentionally hurting him as a result. *As revealed in FNaC 3, The Rat is the one who murder of the pair of twins inside Rowboatics Corp. Factory. *When staying for too long in Rat extra, he will look at the player and start to approach the screen,then he will stare at the player while his head is twitching. *Though in the first game he was named "RAT", the Extra menu in the second game names him as "The Rat". The reason for this is unknown. *In the second game, he only appears in Night 6 and Night 8 alongside The Cat. Making the infamous jokes of Tom And Jerry. *He and The Cat are the only animatronics in the second game that can appear in the same room at the same time. * When viewing The Rat and The Cat in the Extra Menu of the second game, the music turns into an ominous trombone tune. This is actually the normal music in the extra menu slowed down. * In the bonus minigame, he is speculated to have a role in the first murder of the restaurant. This may explain why he had been retired by the time of the first game. * He is also hinted in the minigames to have had a role in the destruction of Chester, and in the murder of a security guard, letting the blame fall on New Candy. * Alongside with The Cat, The Rat is potentially equivalent to Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC. Both of them are only 2, have the same design interpretation and act as secret animatronics. The Cat could correspond to Shadow Freddy (Based on Candy while Shadow Freddy is from Freddy) while the Rat is equivalent to RWQFSFASXC. * In the second game, when The Penguin disables the monitor, a box will pop up prompting the player to restart SaSS.exe. When The Rat disables the monitor, however, the text consists of strings of symbols, the only word being the “Restart” button. * Despite the personality similarity between the Rat, Springtrap, and Freddy Fazbear, the three antagonists are much different. While Springtrap remain pretty slow and easy to predict, the Rat and Freddy Fazbear are very aggressive. The potential of Rat's jumpscare is extremely high as demonstrated from the cutscene of Night 6 during the first game. On the other hand, while Freddy Fazbear can enter from both doors, he only goes through the right door when the power is on and the left door when the power goes out. Category:FNAC The Rat The Rat The Rat